blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/'Doing Da Vinci Catapult'.2C or Roman Empire.3A quantity over quality
2 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2993.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 22:36:01 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. "Doing Da Vinci Catapult", or Roman Empire: quantity over quality The Abyss > offtopic "Doing Da Vinci Catapult", or Roman Empire: quantity over quality << < (2/3) > >> SiameseDream: --- Quote from: alysdexia on November 27, 2015, 01:51:57 AM ---No. Etýma rule: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/babe#Etymology http://www.oed.com/view/Entry/14208 http://etymonline.com/index.php?search=babe baby < babe < baban < ba + bearn; displaced cradol-cild. http://www.oed.com/view/Entry/14199 Likewise the mòr in mòron and mòro refer to mumbling. --- End quote --- You are a pleasant and attractive, elegant young woman and I like your company and posts. :) alysdexia: --- Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 27, 2015, 01:56:31 AM ---You are a pleasant and attractive, elegant young woman and I like your company and posts. :) --- End quote --- How about in English? SiameseDream: --- Quote from: alysdexia on November 27, 2015, 01:58:12 AM ---How about in English? --- End quote --- alysdexia=good <3 Eres hermosa y me gustan tus posts en offtopic. :) Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: alysdexia on November 27, 2015, 01:58:12 AM ---How about in English? --- End quote --- ive come to a conclusion, if you are indeed a FEMALE then I would fuck you i dont give a shit what you fucking look like. I would fuck you fuck me, fuck you alysdexia fuck you, fuck me me fuck you, you fuck me you fuck fuck you me fuck you alysdexia: --- Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 27, 2015, 02:00:02 AM ---alysdexia=good <3 Eres hermosa y me gustan tus posts en offtopic. :) --- End quote --- https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/whore --- Quote ---From Middle English hore, from Old English hōre, from Proto-Germanic *hōrǭ, from Proto-Indo-European *kāro- ‎(“dear, loved”), *keh₂ro-; cognate with German Hure ‎(“whore”), Middle High German huore, Old High German huora, Dutch hoer, Old Norse hóra ‎(“whore”), hórr ‎(“adulterer”) (Danish hore, Swedish hora). Non-Germanic cognates include Latin cārus ‎(“dear”), Albanian koj ‎(“to feed, lure, bribe”) and Sanskrit काम ‎(kāma, “love”). --- End quote --- whore < hore < horon < hor > heorte > heart https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dear --- Quote ---From Middle English dere, from Old English dēore, from Proto-Germanic *diurijaz. Cognate with Dutch duur ‎(“costly, precious”), German teuer ‎(“costly, precious”), Icelandic dýr ‎(“expensive”), Norwegian dyr, Swedish dyr ‎(“expensive”). --- End quote --- https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Proto-Germanic/diurijaz --- Quote ---Maybe from Proto-Indo-European *dʰegʷʰ- 'to burn'.1 --- End quote --- https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/comely --- Quote ---From Middle English comly, cumly, cumlich, from Old English cymlīc, cȳmlīċ (compare Old English cȳme ‎(“fine, exquisite”), from Proto-Germanic *kūmiz ‎(“delicate”)), from Proto-Germanic *kūmalīkaz ‎(“pitiful, dear”). Cognate with Middle Dutch komlick, komelick, Middle High German komelīh, gomelīh. --- End quote --- Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version